A Gryphon's Heart
by Beachbro
Summary: This Story is about a Gryphon who would like a little change in his life. Seeing how that's not going to happen unless he takes control of his life he decides to do just that. Story is at the moment rated K, but may change in time. Will turn into a AppleJackxOC later.


**_Hey guys, ApolloWing here. I know you guys are probably wondering where the next Dimensional Brothrer chapter is, and I am really sorry for not publishing it, but I guess I has kinda lost my buzz for the story. Don't worry, SnowChime and I don't plan on canceling the story or anything, it's just when I am writing the story, there will always be a part where I will say, "no that doesn't sound right" or "I know I can do better then this" and then I get fustrated. So like SnowChime I am also writing a little side story to keep my mind intact, so let me know what you guys think about the story. _**

* * *

_**A Gryphon's Heart**_

_Chapter 1_

Years before the time of Calestia and Luna there was once a long war between ponies and gryphons. The war was brutal and many good warriors, both ponies and gryphons alike lost their lives to their lands cause, weather it was trying to expand their land or trying to defend it. With both sides losing more than they could afford to lose, the war after a good two years, was finally called to an end. Many, many years have passed since the war but the memories of the war still linger in the air. Although most ponies have forgotten about the war, most gryphons have not forgotten about their demising loss.

(At a Post Office entrance)

A gryphon opens up the doors to walk outside and lets out a loud sigh. "Well that could have gone better. Once I get home I am going to take a shower and go to bed." The gryphon took off into the sky and headed home.

A few minutes after the gryphon left the building, he then reaches another one that looks much smaller and cozier. "Hey pop, I'm home."

"About time Scout. Did you work overtime or something?" The older gryphon asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was trying to get a promotion." Scout said looking of into the distance.

(Flashback)

"_A promotion? Why would I give you that?" The gryphon at the desk asked Scout._

"_Well… how long have I been at this job sir?" _

"_About thirteen to fifteen years."_

"_And I started this job with your two son's right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you've promoted them ten years ago sir. I mean I was expecting you to kind of go easy on them anyway but come on sir."_

"_I promoted my son's because they worked hard and were the best mail gryphons in this office."_

"_With all due respect sir, both your son's spent most of their time hitting on my coworkers and left me to take care of the work."_

_This seemed to catch the older gryphon of guard. "Well even if that was true, at least they were more social then you."_

"_I'm a very social gryphon sir. Just never with you and although your son's where in fact more social the me, every gryphon hated them."_

"_Now that's a lie. Didn't you hear every gryphon cheering when they got their promotion?" The older gryphon yelled._

"_They were cheering, because your sons were being transferred out of this department." Scout retaliated. _

_They stared at each other for a minute. "You listen Scout and you listen good, if you have any reason to keep your job, and I know you do. You just keep thinking about __**THAT**__ reason, keep your beak shut and if I ever hear another word about a promotion from you, you're going to be out of here so fast you won't even know you left the building. Now get out of my office."_

(End of the flashback)

"So how did it go?"

"It went pretty good. You know, it could have gone worse." Scout said heading out of the living room.

"Good. It's nice to see that you have your old man's attitude. Just do your job and demand more responsibility." The older gryphon said slamming his fist into his chest.

"_Ask for more responsibility? I just wanted a raise and get moved some where new. Maybe even meet someone?" _Scout thought to himself. "Well I'm going to go to take a shower and then call it a night. Ok pop."

"Ok Scout. Hit the shower's." Scout started to make his way towards the bathroom as his father yelled something after him. "Oh Scout, you want to know something that will help you get a promotion?" Scout turned around to look at his father. "Think about all the things your bad at and better them. If there isn't anything bad you do at your job then tell your boss that and it's an almost guaranteed promotion."

"Thanks pop. I'll think about that." Scout said heading back to the bathroom.

Sitting in the shower letting the warm water run over his head and body Scout took the time to think what his father had said to him. "What are some of the things I can improve on at work?"

"_Well even if that was true, at least they were more social then you." _Scout remembered his boss saying.

"Maybe I could try being more social around my boss?"

"… _Keep your beak shut…" _

"No, that was definitely out of the question now. Even if I was the perfect employee, which I have to say I'm not that far from, things between me and my boss will never be the same.

Scout was about to get out of the shower and go to bed when he remembered what his boss had said. "_If you have any reason to keep your job and I know you do,_ _you just keep thinking about __**THAT**__ reason, keep your beak shut and if I ever here another word about a promotion from you, you're going to be out of here so fast you won't even know you left the building." _

"What should I do? My only option is to keep quiet." Scout decided to stay in the shower for a bit longer and think about how bad he had it. "All I want is to get out of here. Have a small change in pace."

Scout was silent for a little while until he heard a little a voice I his head say. _"What's stopping you?"_

"I can't just quit my job and leave."

"_Why not? It's not like you are ever going to get that promotion. You've already saved up enough coins to last you for a month in a hotel and for food as well."_

"Well, I have saved up." Thinking more and more about the idea the more he seemed to like it. "It does kind of make sense. I can't move forward in my job and I don't really have a good reason to keep it." He said thinking back on what his boss said to him. "Ok, that settles it. I'm going to travel but where will I go?"

Having decided to go on a trip, Scout had a lot to do and prepare for. The next morning he got up and went to work as usual with a big smile on his face.


End file.
